Ba'al for president
by Aldrian Kyrrith
Summary: Ba'al decides to run for president against Senator Kinsey. Originally was to be a series of oneshots, but I've decided to alter plans and make them all part of one greater story. AN: Kinsey's dead, but... there are infinite Stargate universes...


Ba'al's Presidential Add

By Squirrelfang

Disclaimer: This fan fiction was inspired by a post I made on a Gaiaonline guild. Also, the characters of Ba'al and his counterpart, Senator Kinsey, along with Jack O'Neill, belong to the people who created Stargate, not me.

Enjoy

Jack O'Neill was watching fishing on a big screen television when all of a sudden, it cut to commercials. Now, he had no problem with commercials, but it was the person the commercial pertained to that left him sick. There, standing in the center of the screen was his nemesis, Ba'al, standing on a big podium with the writing BA'AL FOR PRESIDENT on it. He watched as the recovering System Lord spoke to the masses, that same arrogant smirk printed on his face as he spoke his part.

"Look at our presidents and all of their failings," the desperate System Lord began quite eloquently, "They have nearly doomed Earth many a time and if not for the actions of this brave… _American, _the Goa'uld system lords could very easily have taken over this pitiable planet.

"However, where our leadership failed, our brave explorers succeeded, driving back our enemies with great aplomb, defeating them one after another. To be brief, we need a new kind of President to lead a new kind of Empire. One with the vision, the intelligence and the genetic superiority that can only be supplied by a god, and well… my name is Ba'al after all."

The camera view then seemed to switch towards an actor who was dressing just like a Jaffa, fully clothed in typical Jaffa battle armor, who said, quite enthusiastically, "All hail Ba'al!"

In a moment, the camera switched back towards the presidential candidate, who continued his speech, "Now then, I bet some of you are wondering, why am I such a better candidate for the Presidency then my counterpart, Senator Kinsey? Well, for one thing, Senator Kinsey happens to be a complete idiot who nearly doomed your entire planet, and for another thing, I do happen to have a lot more experience in running civilizations and leading intergalactic wars (chuckles). Just ask Camulus."

"He's dead!" the Jaffa actor proclaimed, to which Ba'al chuckled, replying, "Exactly."

"All hail Ba'al. Vote for Ba'al," the Jaffa clad actor repeated.

"That's right," Ba'al agreed, "As you can all see, I am the very best candidate for the job. Compare what I have done with what Senator Kinsey has done."

At that moment, the screen went black as a voiceover began its account on Kinsey's past failings.

"Senator Kinsey tried to shut down the Stargate Program while the Goa'uld system lord Apophis was launching an invasion of Earth. Then, Senator Kinsey joined a mysterious group called "The Trust" in an attempt to get key alien technology for economic purposes. This action nearly led to conflict with the Tollan and Asgard.

"Lord Ba'al on the other hand actually helped Earth when the Replicaters attacked. Now then, who would you rather have…? Someone who nearly destroyed us, or someone who wanted to but chose not to?"

Ba'al smiled cunningly to the audience and after a moment, he spoke again, an arrogant smirk planted on his arrogant face.

"Exactly. So vote for me, Ba'al. Afterall, I promise you, if you select me as your next president, you'll never have to vote in another election again.

And then, a portrait of a smiling Ba'al appeared on film, holding what looked suspiciously like a torture device. Underneath the picture, on the bottom of the screen, appeared small, barely visible, writing: _this_ _add was paid for by the supporters of Ba'al_.

Jack, disgusted, turned off the television, comparing the two candidates in his mind, seeing neither of them as satisfactory. He walked out and went to the Stargate, truly wishing they had gotten Ba'al when they had the chance.

The end.

To Possibly be continued in: BA'AL for President: Ba'al versus Kinsey: the first debate.


End file.
